The Power Within
by datruebossmonkey
Summary: When Hinata's uncle and mother die, Hinata will do anything she can to become stronger using the powers within her. Read about how she will protect those she treasures, and just how strong Hinata is and how she will prove all those whoever called her weak, wrong. Warning: Hinata OOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first fan fiction so please go easy on me, okay? Anyway, hope you enjoy! Rated M for foul language in later chapters.**

( Hinata's POV )

"Get up, NOW!" Ordered my father Hiashi.

"H-hai!" I replied weakly. I got up slowly and wobbly. I tried to kick the pole once more but ended up falling on the ground, hard.I couldn't hold it in anymore, I began to cry. With that my mother walked up to me and wiped my tears away while kissing my cheek. " You did great. Much better then last time. Just wait till your new sister sees you!"

"That's enough for today." My father said with disappointment and disgust in his eyes. He walked out of the training grounds without another word while my mother looked at him with a 'really?' look in her eyes.

" Come along Hina," my mother says while taking my bloodied hand in her own soft as silk hand. I couldn't help but smile, I love my mother so much. "When will the baby come?" I decided to ask while we walked to the infirmary together since my mother is pregnant with a little a girl they are thinking about naming Hanabi. "In a month or so." She replies smiling a smile that could light the darkest of skies. " Ok!" I say just as we arrive in the hyuga infirmary.

* * *

After my wounds had been bandaged I decided to go and play with Neji. Neji is my older cousin by one year meaning that he was 5. I viewed Neji as a brother not a cousin, I view him as a role model since he is the pride and joy of the hyuga clan. Lastly, since I've never left the hyuga compound, let alone make friends, he was my best friend. My only friend.

* * *

"Tag, you're it Hina!" Neji yelled when he tapped me on the shoulder and ran around the corner. I chased after him only tripping once, stumbling a few times and falling flat on my face 4 times. I was improving. I ran along the corridors hopefully finding Neji so I could tag him. I ran along the main corridor only to find Neji peering into the main hall through a crack in the door. "N-neji?" I ask while walking up to him. " Ssshhh!" He hissed putting a finger to his mouth. He used his hand to motion me towards him. I didn't want to, but just like always, my curiosity got the better of me.

"NO!" Yelled Hiashi standing up from the chair he was sitting in. My uncle, Hizashi, got up from his chair and walked over to my father. "You killed the cloud ninja, since I'm from a branch of the clan I _will_ die in place of you! Do I make myself clear?!" He asked my father in a strictly tone."H-h-hai… I un-understand." "Good." and just like that he walked out the door only to face Neji and I. Neji jumped into his father's arms crying. I was shocked, sad and scared.

"Neji, Hinata…" He begun. I began to cry waterfalls "Never lose your way, both of you. Neji, you're a very skilled shinobi in training. I want you to keep those who are close to you safe and never let them go. Hinata, you have the kindest soul of them all. Don't let those words they say to you bring you down. You are strong in your own way, remember that. When times are tough, look up to the sky and remember that it's not the limit. Keep pushing yourself to become strong and prove them wrong." He took off the necklace he was wearing and opened my hand. He placed it inside my hand gently. He was always so much nicer than my father. It was terrible, my tears erupted from my eyes like a volcano. The necklace was a locket on a silver chain. The part of the necklace that hung the locket from the chain had a small blue gem on it. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday next week but it looks like I wont be there." He said. " B-birthday?" He chuckled "Silly Hina. You always forget something." I blushed from embarrassment. It was true, I always did forget something. "Never forget how to love with that soft little heart you have though, okay?" I nodded and he smiled. He turned around and said a few more words to Neji, but I couldn't hear them through the yelling in the main hall, the wails coming from Neji and the sound of my heart beating faster than ever before. Each beat filled with different emotions. I couldn't hold it in, I began crying and running. I ran and ran my way towards the exit of this hell hole

They all called out for me but I couldn't hear them. I burst through the door, out into the garden and through the hyuga gates. I was outside. I ran through the village not knowing where I was going. I also didn't know that there is danger in every corner…

* * *

**What do you think? Good, bad? Please review! This is my first fan fiction so be brutally honest, okay!? Thank you SO much for reading! Love Lili-Chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just tried to update this and once I was just about done, my laptop shut down for a reason I don't know... Anyway, it deleted the new chapter so here I am re-writing it... Thanks for the reviews though!**

** .KuehlxXx****: Thank you so much! That means a lot! I'm going update quite frequently so don't worry. * digital hug ***

**MYK-ON****:** **Thank you! * Digital hug ***

**Kojo208****: Me too! I hate ones where Hinata is weak and pathetic, 'cause she is actually strong, her father just expects too much of her... So, I like things where Hinata is strong while knowing it and proves him wrong because that guy is just a dick-head. * digital hug ***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

( Normal POV )

*pant* *pant* *pant* Hinata was running low on energy. She had been crying about her uncle's death which lead her into running away into the village, but now she was crying because she was lost. Truth be told, the little Hyuga heiress had never been in konoha before. She was only ever allowed in the garden, and that was when she was lucky. Hinata was lost in the busy streets of Konoha not knowing anything and too shy to ask for help also knowing that her father was probably throwing a party because she was now lost. 'h-how can th-this g-get a-a-any w-worse?!' she mentally asked herself.

The little Hyuga heiress began to cry again as soon as she remembered why she was out here, a place she'd only heard of, in the first place. It was because she just found out her uncle was going to die in probably a month. The small Hyuga began to cry harder, if that was possible, and ran even further into the village.

* * *

Hinata had ran as fast as little legs would her until she bumped into someone. She looked up into cold eyes almost burning holes through her. As soon as he saw her eyes his gaze hardened. She knew that man and sometimes had nightmares about him. Whenever he came round for dinner at the Hyuga compound, and whenever they went round to his compound, he would no emotion. Hinata was truly scared by his kids too, one sometimes smiled, but the other despised girls. Fugaku Uchiha was a really scary person to her. But his wife was so nice and caring, Hinata thought of her as a second mother sometimes.

"hmph." was all he said and walked away. ' I-I d-d-didn't ev-even get t-t-to say so-sorry..." She thought glumly while watching him walk away. This seemed to sadden her even more and she cried again. She couldn't help herself. One of the most meaningful people in her life, other than her mother, was going to die! Hinata was tired from all the running and felt a headache coming on from all the crying. She walked into an empty alley and sat next to a dumpster and soon fell asleep listening to all the footsteps of the busy villagers.

* * *

( Back at the Hyuga compound )

While the guards let the head of the Uchiha clan into the Hyuga house-hold, he let out a sigh. He was just on his way home from a mission ,and here he is, going to talk to a man he doesn't even like. When he walked in he was greeted by a maid and lead to an office belonging to Hiashi.

When walking into the office he rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on. " Hiashi, I truly advise you to take care of your children. Especially your heir," This caught Hiashi's interest. " I just saw the girl on the _streets _just a few hours ago before I went to go give a mission report." He informed. "Since she is the heir to this clan, I advise you go and send someone to search for her or she's going to end up dead." Those were Fugaku's last words to Hiashi before he turned swiftly and walked out.

Hiashi's arm then twitched. Not from annoyance, anger or disappointment; but from happiness. He was happy, she was gone. Hiashi turned in his chair and looked outside into the star-lit sky and for the first time since he was married, he gave a real smile he actually meant. His pathetic daughter was gone. He was so close to disowning her, but that would lead to hate from many of the people who like her and it's in clearly in the rules of the hyuga that you can't disown one from a family until they are 7 years of age. But he didn't need to wait until she was 7. She was gone, and to him, he wanted this feeling to last forever.

* * *

"Heh! Look at this boys, a new toy" The voice was male and Hinata froze up. She was just waking up, but hearing that voice of a man, she was suddenly awake. Her eyes filled with terror as the man took a step closer. Another step forward. And another. The man was really close to her small body now. "Well, well, well. A Hyuga huh?" He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her to her feet. "We have a lot of plans for you." Out of no where, three more men apeared and started edging toward her too. Hinata, the small helpless girl, did the only thing she could think of.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!" She screamed as loud as she could. She could be heard miles away, she was loud when she wanted.

"Shut it bitch!" The man snapped. Hinata was shocked. She had never heard such foul language in her life! 'That is not how you speak to a lady thank you very much!' She snapped in her head. She was surprised, she didnt stutter. When Hinata Hyuga is pissed, she is not to be messed with. But, since that was the only time she had ever gotten angry in her life, she can't ,or _won't_ , show her strong side. ( But she will soon, next chapter to be exact )

* * *

A young 18 year old jounin was walking down the streets of Konoha and to her surprise, heard a lot of screaming. Being the curious being she was, sprinted at un-human speed into the direction she heard the scream come from. Her purple hair flew in the wind along with her long light brown jacket. She came to halt in the mouth of an alley when she saw a toddler being touched by 40 year olds. That was it, it was sick, how dare they! She was just a toddler! "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING?!" Seeing something like that made her so angry it was criminal. The young jounin made her way up to the now scared men. "heh heh heh..."

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Asked the purple haired girl. Hinata just stood still eyes wide. The 18 year old jounin had just beat the crap out of the men who were trying to take her a few moments ago in just mere seconds. "Hello? You okay?" She asked once again after getting Hinata's attention. All the small heiress could do was nod. She wanted to become strong like this woman. " Good. Hey, your eyes!" This got Hinata scared again."You're a Hyuga! Come on, I know where the clan is located. I'll take you home okay?" The jounin held out her hand and smiled a goofy grin across her face. Hinata didn't know what it was, but this woman made her feel safe and happy with a touch of mischief. Hinata nodded and gladly took the women's hand.

The two walked to the Hyuga compound when something dawned on the 18 year old.

"Oh! By the way, my name's Anko!"

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please review, fave and follow! Over 'n Out!**


End file.
